


It's Raining Men

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy meets a brooding stripper at her best friend from College, Gwen's Bachelorette party in Atlantic city.written for the lovely evmlove who wanted "diamond dan" this is for the most part pure smut with slight plot and also slightly AU, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evmlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evmlove/gifts).



> See summary, also NSFW,enjoy.  
> -MG

"Are we ready, ladies?" Mindy said, walking out of the hotel room bathroom. She was dressed in a short black dress, dangling green earrings, and stylish heels and she wore a sash that said “Maid of Honor” across her chest and a cowboy hat that read “Bachlorette Crew.”

"I'm ready to see some strippers! Hell, yeah!" Maggie yelled from her spot on the bed.

"I second that," Alex said as she touched up her lipstick in the vanity of the hotel suite.

"I don't know, girls. I think we should just do clubbing and drinks; strippers might be a little too much," Gwen said. She wore a sash similar to Mindy's but hers said “The Bride.” She also had a tiara on that said the same thing.

"Don't be a buzz kill, Gwen. It's your last night of freedom, before you marry some old dude, live a little, or at least let us live a little," Maggie said.

"Shut up, Maggie. I can, too, live a little, and Carl isn't that much older, he's just older than us," Gwen said, defending her fiancee.

"Don't you tell me to shut up. We're here in Jersey for you. I don't see why we couldn't have done Vegas instead. You denied me Vegas, you can't deny us strippers," Maggie said.

"Everyone calm down. Tonight is going to be perfect, you know why, cause I planned it and everyone will get what they want, but we gotta get a move on. We're on a tight schedule," Mindy said.

"You and a tight schedule? That is a first. Alright, alright let’s go. I need a drink," Maggie said when Mindy gave her a glare.

"Good! First, shots to start us off," Mindy said, pulling out a bottle of tequila and a couple of shot glasses.

"That's what I'm talking about," Maggie said hopping off the bed.

"To Gwen and her upcoming nuptials!" Mindy said, and they all cheered, touched glasses then downed the alcohol.

After the shots the girls made their way out of the hotel room and down to the lobby. As they walked through the lobby and toward the waiting area for cab services they earned cat calls, whistles, and a couple of congratulations from the strangers they passed. Mindy smiled in the cab as she thought about her four point fail proof bachelorette party plan. Point one was the shots and point two was dinner, point three was more drinks and dancing in one of the finest clubs in Atlantic City. Point four was strippers at the number one rated male strip club.

Points two and three were successful and passed quickly, and before they knew it they had arrived at point four.  
  
"Exquisite butts? Really, Mindy?" Gwen said as they stood outside the male strip club .

"Come on it will be fun. We won’t stay long," Mindy said when Gwen gave her a nervous look.

"You girls can stand out here all night, I'm going in," Maggie said, walking toward the entrance of the club.

Gwen, Mindy and Alex followed behind Maggie. Mindy walked in last and took a minute to stop and take in her surroundings. Loud Techno music was playing and lights were flashing, there were scantily clad men wearing thongs. Some of the men were dancing on poles while others wearing thongs and tight leather vests walked around serving drinks to the female and some male patrons. Suddenly Mindy felt something or rather someone bump into her from behind.

"Exqueese me," Mindy said, pausing as she turned around and took in the dark haired man behind her. He was short, handsome, and she could see the outlines of muscle underneath his dress shirt. He also had on a pair of red glasses.

"Yeah, watch where you're going lady," The man said then walked away.

"Rude much," Mindy said then followed her friends, who grabbed a table near a center stage.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Exquisite Butts, our main show will be starting soon. Can I interest anybody with something from the drink menu?" A waiter with a British accent said coming up to their table.

"Only if you're on the menu, hot stuff," Maggie said.

"Maggie, stop, we're good for now, thanks," Mindy said.

"Party pooper," Maggie said, hitting Mindy on the shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell, Maggie!" Mindy said.

"Hush you two, the show is starting," Alex said as the lights switched up and the techno music switched up and a voice came over the speaker system and ‘It's Raining Men’ started to play.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Exquisite Butts presents to you Cowboy Casey, Fitz and Chips and the star of our show, Diiiiiiamond Dan!"

Out came three male strippers. The first to walk out was a tall pretty boy blonde, dressed, as his name suggested, in a cowboy outfit. He wore a hat, vest and daisy dukes. The second stripper Fitz and Chips was the British waiter that had come to take their orders. He wore a thong with the British flag on it and nothing else. The third stripper and the star of the show was the man that had bumped into Mindy. Mindy couldn't stop starring as he walked out in a pink thong with the words Diamond Dan bedazzled on it.

The three men pumped and gyrated their hips on the stage as the crowd cheered. Fitz and Chips and Diamond exited the stage leaving only Cowboy Casey. The music switched to ‘American Woman’ as Cowboy Casey did his routine. Alex, Gwen and Maggie's eyes were glued on him, but Mindy was still recovering from Diamond Dan. Cowboy Casey finished his routine and out came Fitz who did a routine to 'Push It.' Again Mindy spaced out during his routine, her cheeks flushed as Fitz finished up and the announcer once again introduced Diamond Dan, this time fully clothed in a leather jacket, tight jeans, a white shirt and tie.

‘Sexy Back’ by Justin Timberlake started to play and out he came performing crisp and sexy movements as he practically glided across the stage. He shook his perfect butt and gyrated his hips before throwing off his jacket into the crowd. As he came closer to the edge of the stage his eyes met Mindy's and without missing a beat he held her gaze as he ripped open his shirt to reveal his taut chest and abdominal muscles, continuing to move he threw his tie and it landed in Mindy hands much to Maggie's chagrin. He moved back toward the center of the stage continuing his dance and removal of clothes till only the thong remained. He did one last move then walked off the stage as the music ended.

"Damn, Mindy, that guy was totally eye banging you," Maggie said.

"Huh, what?" Mindy said, still feeling the heat from her intense eye contact with the male stripper.

"Shut up. He was not. He's a stripper they're suppose to make eye contact with the woman so they'll throw dollars. It’s all part of the show," Alex said.

"So what, he was hot. They all were gorgeous, the blond one looked like a model. What? I can still look," Gwen said when her friends gave her a look.

Mindy brushed it all off, but couldn't help but cling on to the tie before sticking it into her purse, a part of it sticking out. They ordered some drinks, and when Gwen refused to let them buy her a lap dance, the girls decided to call it a night and head back to their hotel rooms to drink and pass out.

"I'm gonna head to the little girls room, I'll meet you girls out front," Mindy said.

She washed her hands, touched up her face and headed out. She turned left and walked toward a door she thought was the door leading to the front exit but found herself outside in an alley.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had that last drink," she said with a giggle.

"You lost?" A male voice said startling Mindy.

"Hey man, don't hurt me, just take my wallet, and if you're gonna kill me, do it quick," Mindy said putting her hands up and throwing her purse at the man.

"Whoa, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," The man came out of the shadows and Mindy saw it was ‘Diamond Dan.’

"I know you. You're the stripper, are you smoking? I'm a med student and that is so bad for you," Mindy said.

"What, no?! And you're the chick that apparently doesn't know it’s dangerous to stop in front of a entrance," He said, quickly dropping the unlit cigarette.

"It's not my fault you didn't look where you were going," Mindy said.

"Is that my tie?" he said reaching into her purse and pulling the tie out.

"How dare you!" Mindy said, snatching her purse back.

"It's my tie!"

"So what! You don't stick your hand in a woman's purse without permission."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be so rude. It’s been a rough week. I shouldn't take it out on a pretty lady. I'm Danny by the way," Danny said, sticking his hand out.

"It's ok, everyone has bad days, and I'm Mindy," Mindy said with a smile.

"I think you should keep it...looks good on you," Danny said, taking the tie, walking closer to her and slipping it over her head and around her neck, his eyes locked onto hers just like when he was stripping on stage. He didn't know what came over him, but when he'd spotted her in the crowd there was this instant connection, and it wasn't a fluke because he was feeling it again, here in this dimly lit alley.

"Th-thank you," Mindy said locking her gaze with Danny.

Neither was sure who leaned in first but before they knew it, their lips like their gazes were locked. Danny's tongue was in her mouth entangled with hers, Mindy’s hands was gripping in his hair as his arms wrapped around her waist. Mindy never did this kind of thing, but this was like one of those instant attraction things, and clearly Danny felt the same as his hands roamed her body. Mindy’s hands moved from his hair to his waist as she scrambled to unbuckle his jeans. She wished he was still wearing his outfit from earlier, but he'd changed into jeans.

Danny's hands slipped underneath her black dress and Mindy gasped as he ran his hands up and down the outside of her panties, feeling the moisture, before bending down and lowering her panties with his teeth. He wanted to taste her and had a feeling she tasted as good as she looked. Mindy's hands pulled at his hair as he delved his tongue into her folds, plunging in and out, licking and sucking till his ministrations pushed her over the edge.

"Whoa, Nelly," Mindy said panting. She leaned against the wall for support.

Danny stood back up and kissed her, pressing her against the wall. She could feel his growing erection and worked quickly to continue her earlier task of freeing him from his jeans. He was still wearing the Diamond Dan thong and she slowly slid it off of his pelvis. Once free, she grasped him and began to pump him as he sucked and kissed her neck, nipping her and there before capturing her lips. He didn't want to cum in her hand, he wanted to feel her walls clench around him as they did when his tongue was inside of her. He gently removed her hand from his cock and took a few steps back to catch his breath before lifting one of her legs to wrap around him. Their eyes met again and she nodded before he quickly entered her in one swift motion.

Danny pumped slowly in and out of her, before increasing his pace as he fucked her against the alley wall. Mindy moaned with each thrust, she bit into his shoulder as her orgasm begin to build again, stifling her cries of ecstasy as her walls clenched then released. A few minutes later Danny joined her. They both stayed silent panting hard and out of breath.

Danny pulled out and put his underwear back up as well as his pants, while Mindy smoothed her dress, she knew by now Gwen and the others would be worried about her.

"Just so you know, I don't normally do this. I'm actually in med school, too. This is just my day job," Danny said.

"Oh. Yeah, me either," Mindy said.

"Good, I mean, that neither of us do this normally," Danny said wanting to hit his head against the alley wall.

"I should go. My friends, they're waiting," Mindy said, grabbing her purse.

"Yeah. Come back anytime, if you want,” Danny said, nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe I will. See you around Danny," Mindy said, kissing his check and walking away.

Danny stood there watching her walk away and hoping that they'd indeed meet again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Special thanks to my amazing beta numba 1 Robin @mindian3 for editing this. Also special thanks to @sednarb for the songs I borrow from her amazing diamond dan vids, check em out on tumblr or YouTube if you haven't already.This is my last fic for awhile Nursing school starts tomorrow and I will be on a fanfic writing hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. This was previously posted on tumblr and if you are rereading it,thank you I really appreciate it. You can follow me on twitter/tumblr @mindiangrowl though I wont be on it much anymore either, but I will tweet when im back in the writing game, see ya on the flippity flip.  
> -MG


End file.
